bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Hades Wave Sareas
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20755 |no = 1266 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 147 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 64 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 87, 90, 93, 96, 99 |normal_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174 |sbb_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Sareas is most renowned for his role in holding the East Gate, the last imperial strongpoint to fall to the God Army. Despite his gallantry in battle, rumor holds that he was detested by those close to the imperial family. However, there are almost no official records to support these claims of slander and conspiracy. Even the diary of the second imperial prince, who should have been the worst victim of Sareas's alleged schemes, contains no mentions of this nature whatsoever. |summon = That conceited muscle head knows nothing of the truth...my hatred knows no bounds. |fusion = Is this all? How pathetic... Oh! W-Were you listening? I was merely remembering the lines of an old theatrical performance, old friend! |evolution = Better than nothing, I suppose... Oh? Thank-you, my friend! Now, how to put this new power to best use? | hp_base = 4098 |atk_base = 1774 |def_base = 1469 |rec_base = 1629 | hp_lord = 5897 |atk_lord = 2391 |def_lord = 1977 |rec_lord = 2197 | hp_anima = 6639 |rec_anima = 1999 |atk_breaker = 2589 |def_breaker = 1779 |def_guardian = 2175 |rec_guardian = 2098 |def_oracle = 1878 |rec_oracle = 2494 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 15 |ls = Bow God's Discipline |lsdescription = 20% boost to all parameters & considerably boosts BB gauge each turn |lsnote = Fills 4 BC |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Fledveros |bbdescription = 10 combo Water attack on all foes, considerably boosts BB gauge & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 6 BC/turn & fills 1-2 BC per Spark |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Purification Wave |sbbdescription = 30 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, considerably boosts BB gauge, fills own BB gauge to max, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 6 BC, 100% boost to Atk, Def, Rec & fills 1-2 BC per Spark |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20754 |evointo = 20756 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 20133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = *''Purification Wave'' only boosts own stats |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Bariura Royalty |addcatname = Sareas2 }}